I love you always foreverM
by sissy43148
Summary: This is like the first, just with some material for...adults only.


His eyes gazed over that powerful body as it trudged through the snow against the freezing wind. That body was enough to keep him, Sid, the constantly talking sloth that seemed to annoy all that came into contact with him, silent, if only for five seconds. Five seconds was enough to cause concern for the others in the herd.

"It seems oddly quiet. You okay, Sid?" Manny questioned over his shoulder from his spot in front.

Diego turned his head to look over Sid. No physical damage. Probably just reverse psychology to get them to pay more attention to him by making them think that he's depressed or something. That brought a small smile to his lips, which he quickly covered up. Sid was like a kid, just wanting to be paid attention to. Diego reminded himself to thank Sid extra tonight for the fire.

Sid, who was dragged out of his admiration of the wonderful and powerful being that is Diego, was only able to utter an unintelligent, "Uh-huh.", before he was dragged right back in when Diego turned his head to gaze at him for a second. A second of having those gorgeous green-golden eyes turned onto him was enough to make him turn into goo.

Even when they had first met and Diego was a threat to Sid's meager and unimportant (or so it seemed at the time) life, those eyes pulled him in, along with those powerful, well muscled shoulders, razor sharp fangs, light brown fur, and every other part of Diego, from his muzzle to the hairs on the tip of his tail. He was addicted from the very beginning, but he had good sense to keep this addiction to himself, even after they became friends and the threat was gone. He didn't want to lose another herd because of his abnormalities.

Diego glanced back at Sid to find him staring. When Sid saw that he was found out, his face heated up and he looked away quickly and began complaining of how tired he was of the whole Ice Age scene and couldn't wait for the weather to break. Diego was a little baffled at this. This had not been the first time he had found the sloth staring at him lately. It was happening increasingly, actually. He wouldn't mind it if he knew why. Was Sid becoming uncomfortable with having him, a carnivore, around? Was he neglecting his grooming to the point where he always had something on his face? Was Sid so lazy that he was going to ask for Diego to carry him on his back? None seemed likely, well, not except the last one, which if it was the case, Sid wouldn't usually have a problem asking for a ride.

Diego was becoming a bit concerned about his friend's behavior. Sid was always the most outspoken out of the herd and he was never one to hold back. If there was something on his mind, he usually told them as soon as it came to mind. It hurt Diego a bit to think that Sid was uncomfortable of telling him something. Diego loved Manny as his brother, but Manny could take care of himself. Sid, however, depended on Diego and Manny for protection. This caused Diego to feel an odd sense of duty towards the sloth, a feeling of protectiveness and concern, like one would a…mate. Diego shook his head. Sid wasn't the only one whose mind was a mystery lately. Diego himself had been having some disturbing thoughts lately. Some just gentle interjections of the mind such as replacing words like friend with mate to more extreme thoughts like pinning down the sloth and ravaging him like he had never been ravaged before, which wouldn't be hard really because from what he could tell, Sid was a virgi…Diego shook his head again to rid himself of these unwanted thoughts.

"We should make camp soon." Manny voiced this thought into a thick veil of silence.

Manny's only reply was a grunt from Diego and a, "Finally!" from Sid. Manny was becoming a bit concerned for his friends. Both Sid and Diego were acting odd as of late. Manny saw the two staring at the other when the other wasn't looking, like two love sick puppies. Manny was becoming exasperated with the two. He had known from the beginning that Sid was obsessed with Diego. He stared at him ALL the time, so it was hard not to see it. Sid also made sure to be as close to Diego as possible, to 'accidentally' move closer to him in his sleep, and also dragged Diego into conversations and aimed questions at Diego while talking to himself when no one else would humor him. Diego's obsession was a bit later, but it wasn't a surprise. Manny saw it coming. Now all he wanted was for the two to hook up and be done with it. He was tired of the silence, surprisingly, and the awkward tension that was surrounding them.

They walked in silence for a bit longer until they found a place to make camp. There was still some daylight left, so they sat for a while before the need for firewood arose. Manny watched in silence as the two glanced at each other periodically, waiting until the other looked away to look themselves. A small smile twitched at Manny's lips. This display was almost cute, although weird. He didn't care, though. There love was no odder than their herd. Besides, the two were made for each other once you thought about it. Sid was weak, but he was social. He was always happy and did his best to make others happy as well. Diego was strong, but he wasn't very open. When he had a problem, he kept it to himself, even though it usually popped up later on and interfered. They were balanced together. They needed to be together, but they also needed a little push along.

"Would you guys care if I liked to sing?"Manny asked rather randomly.

"No…"Diego answered slowly, dreading the thought that he would have to deal with a four ton mammoth that randomly broke into song.

"Would you care if I took a wolf as a mate?" Manny asked.

"No. Are you dating a wolf? When do we get to meet her?"Sid questioned, a bit confused.

"Would it matter if it was a girl? Would you guys care if I preferred men?"

"What…no! Not at all." Diego answered a bit alarmed and confused himself.

"Of course not. We're a herd. We wouldn't care if you were dating a whale named Ted, as long as you're happy."Sid told Manny, while watching Diego. Diego smiled and agreed. They were a herd, and they would accept each other no matter what.

"Exactly!"Manny burst out, startling his companions.

"Exactly what? Are you gay with a whale named Ted? If that's the case, we will totally accept you. You can tell us. We won't judge you!"Sid said, hoping to comfort Manny, and hugged him to the best of his abilities.

"No, I am not dating a male whale named Ted." Manny said a bit exasperated.

"Then…wait…what?"Sid tried to get what Manny was saying but couldn't.

"Manny, what are you talking about?"Diego asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm saying that we're a herd, so we should accept each other no matter what, no matter if one of us is a carnivore, or if one of us talks constantly, or if one of us is a bit moody, or if one of us is interested in someone that goes out of the area of what is considered normal."Manny explained, trying to hint that he knew about their obsessions with each other.

"Wait…so you are gay?"Sid asked, nor getting it.

"What? No! I'm not gay! Listen that's not the point here…"Manny tried to explain, but Sid interrupted.

"Then what is the point?"Sid asked, confused again.

"The point is that we would accept each other if we were gay."Manny tried again.

"Well, are you gay?"Diego asked, confused as well.

"No, _I'm_ not gay!" Manny said, putting emphasis that he wasn't.

"Well, then what are you talking about?"Sid asked, not getting.

"Manny…who is gay?"Diego asked slowly, the dots connecting in his mind. Manny figured him out. Manny found out about his interest in Sid.

"You guys are!"Manny all but yelled at the two.

All was silent for a beat or two while the words sunk in. Diego was a bit embarrassed that he was found out, but a bit relieved that it wasn't a secret anymore. He wasn't very good at expressing himself, so it would have taken a while for him to get around to telling Sid that he was in love with him. Perhaps a couple months…or years…or never. He turned to see how Sid took it until what Manny said fully hit him. Guys, meaning more than one. Did that mean…? Sid stared at the ground, looking…what was it? Ashamed? Sid looked to be almost in pain. His arms crossed around his shoulders and he bit his lip lightly as it began to quiver and his eyes brimmed with tears.

There goes it all, Sid thought. Everything was gone now. He would be abandoned again and would probably die by being eaten alive by some poisonous reptile or something. The thought of being alone again was enough to plummet him into thoughts of depression and make him cry. He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes and regulate his breathing, but it was hopeless. His shoulders began to shake and tears began to dribble down his face. This alarmed Diego and Manny, who quickly move to his side and began to comfort him

"Don't cry, Sid. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to say that. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy."Manny soothed while rubbing Sid's back with his trunk.

"Come on, Sid. Don't cry. Don't cry."Diego whispered and nuzzled Sid on the side of his face affectionately. Manny saw this and smirked. Diego saw the smirk and glared, nodding to Sid, who was the one they needed to focus on.

"You guys are gonna leave me now. I'm gonna be alone again. I don't want to be alone again. I'll die if I'm alone."Sid sobbed out, ignoring the two, only focusing on the thought of being alone again.

"What?" Manny and Diego both asked alarmed.

"Sid, that's crazy."Diego said softly nuzzling Sid again, at a loss of what else he could possible say to make him feel better. He had a couple thoughts of what he could _do_, but…he shook his head. Not the time for those thoughts.

"Sid…,"Manny began, but then shook Sid's shoulders to get his attention. Sid pulled his hands from his face and peeked up at Manny and over to Diego briefly before gazing to the ground.

"Sid, listen to me. We are a herd, right. Herds accept each other, and we are no different. We will accept you no matter what. If you can accept the thought of me with a whale named Ted, then I can accept the thought of you with Diego."Manny said matter-of-factly. Sid gave a start and gazed around quickly.

"What are you talking about?"Sid questioned quickly, his body shaking slightly again.

"That's not my place to say. I'm going to get some fire wood. Diego can explain it to you." Manny said while giving Sid a squeeze on the shoulder and walking away. He gave Diego a nod towards Sid. Diego just nodded.

After Manny left, the two sat together in awkward silence. Sid shifted slightly and finally looked up to Diego. He gazed at Diego for a second or two, his face surprisingly blank, before opening his mouth.

"What is he talking about?"Sid asked in a small voice, his eyes searching Diego.

Diego was silent for a moment, just gazing at Sid. He could lie and say he had no idea, but he knew right away that that would probably be the biggest mistake of his life. He needed to tell Sid to his face. Sid would accept what he said, he knew it. That didn't make it easier to tell him though.

"Sid, I'm gay."Diego began.

Sid's eyes widened a bit, but then he nodded his head and watched Diego to see if he was going to say more.

"Sid, I've never felt any desire for any male…until I met you."Diego said softly.

Sid's mouth fell open slightly, but then he snapped it shut. Was Diego telling him…that he loved him? That he loved him as Sid loved him? That would make him the happiest mammal on Earth. But he needed to hear it.

"What are you saying?"Sid asked softly.

"I guess I'm saying that I'm in love with you."Diego chuckled and gave a small smile.

"Wow."Sid breathed out slowly.

"Yeah."Diego agreed.

Sid swallowed and breathed shakily. That did it. He was now officially the happiest mammal on Earth. Time to make Diego the second happiest mammal on Earth. Tears sprang to his eyes again and he gave a somewhat alarmed and concerned Diego a big, lopsided grine.

"I love you too." Sid said softly.

"You do?"Diego asked hopefully.

"Yeah."Sid nodded.

Diego gave a full smile. Sid smiled back. They stared at each other a minute, just smiling at each other. Finally, Diego leaned in a bit and Sid leaned forward to meet him and their lips connected in an abnormal yet perfect union. They stayed this way until air forced them apart and they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled at each other, their new found mates.

(Sex Scenes peoples!)

Diego nuzzled Sid playfully and both of them laughed. Sid noticed that Diego was staring at him rather oddly. Immediately, his mind jumped to the worst case scenario. Diego had realized the mistake that he had made. He realized who he had just promised himself to and was now thinking of ways to get out of it. Sid couldn't let that happen. He tightened his arms around Diego's neck.

"You're staring at me."Sid opted to state the obvious.

"Yeah."Was Diego's short reply.

"Why?"Sid asked, his thoughts becoming clear as he began to fidget.

"I want to make you mine."Diego explained, licking at Sid's neck to sooth his nerves.

"I'm already yours."Sid replied with a sigh of relief and a smile.

"No..I mean, I know that, but…I want to _mark_ you as mine." Diego stated in a shy manner.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to wear a leaf around my neck with your name on it or somethi…OH! You…you mean…you wanna…do that…thing…with me?" Sid stuttered over his sentence, a little surprised, a lot of excitement. Diego wanted his body?

"Well…yeah. You're mine; I want to show that to everyone. But if you don't want to we can wait. I mean, I'm not going to push you or…"Diego began to explain, but Sid interrupted.

"No! I…I mean, I want to." Sid whispered quietly and looked away shyly.

"Really!?"Diego asked excitement evident in his voice.

His only reply was a small nod. Diego let out a slow breath and smiled. He needed to be slow with Sid. This was probably his first time. He needed to be slow and gentle, not only because Sid was a virgin, but also because he wanted to make Sid happy. He wanted to give Sid a memory to last a lifetime.

Diego leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sid's. It took a few seconds, but Sid began to kiss back slowly. They pulled back after a minute or two and looked at each other for a second before plunging back in for a second kiss. Sid groaned softly into the kiss. Diego took this as a good sign and pulled back, earning a pout from Sid, and began licking at Sid's neck. Sid gasped, moaned, and arched up at this new experience. Sid ran his hands over Diego's head and pulled him closer, letting out little sounds of pleasure as Diego moved his actions lower down to Sid's chest. Sid all but screamed and arched his back even farther up. Diego chuckled and pulled back, smiling at Sid's disappointed groan.

"You ready?"Diego asked softly, leaning forward to lick Sid's face lovingly.

"I…I think so."Sid replied softly with a small nod, a little afraid but trusting Diego not to hurt him.

"It'll hurt, I won't lie, but I promise it will get better quickly."Diego said, trying to sooth Sid's nerves.

Sid looked up at Diego, fear evident in his eyes. He nodded slowly and let out a shuddering breath. He sensed Diego's concern for him and gave a reassuring smile. He leaned in and gave Diego a soft kiss, which then quickly turned passionate and deep. They pulled back out of breath and smiled at each other. Diego gestured for Sid to turn around and get into position. Sid just nodded and turned, getting on his hands and knees.

Diego took a step back, admiring the body of his mate. No one else, including the sloth, could see anything attractive about this body, but Diego couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Now he was free to eye the body openly. Those long, yet dull claws. The arms that were short enough to be normal yet long enough to be awkward. The tingy brown fur that was impossibly muffled. His eyes devoured every part of the sloth until they reached their goal. When Sid's tail moved out of the way Diego was able to see the gorgeous pucker the lay underneath. It squeezed, showing Sid's desire to be filled.

Diego let out a possessive growl and gave the tiny pucker a quick lick with his rough tongue. This drew out a squeek of surprise from Sid. Diego gave a raspy chuckle, his breaths coming out in quick spurts even though they hadn't yet had any _real_ fun. With a final lick to the quivering pucker, Diego pulled back and mounted Sid. Sid let out a deep breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Diego gave a soothing lick to Sid's back as his tip penetrated Sid. When the head was fully inside, Sid let out a pained groan, no used to the feeling of having another person inside of him. Diego gave him a few more soothing licks and whispered some soothing words as he continued to slip fully inside the smaller body underneath him.

Sid tried to focus on his breathing to block out the pain of being filled for the first time. It helped a bit, but not much. It still hurt enough to cause a few tears to form at his eyes and fall. Diego now sat fully inside of Sid. He was tempted to just go ahead and plummet his little mate for all he was worth, but he could feel that Sid was in pain already. He just kept reminding himself that this was Sid's first time and that he needed to make it enjoyable. He sat perfectly still and watched for reactions.

Sid's body was still adjusting to the intrusion, but the pain had dimmed significantly. He didn't feel any pleasure, but Diego had told him that he would feel good and he trusted that Diego was telling the truth and that he really would gain something from this experience. Soon his body began to relax and he let his head fall down slightly to rest against the ground softly.

Diego felt Sid's channel relax around him and saw the tension leave his shoulders. He took this as a sign to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in the same way. Sid let out a strangled gurgle and his body tensed back up slightly, but he was given no other sign of discomfort. Diego set a slow pace, pulling out and pushing in in a slow, lazy pace.

The pain that Sid had initially felt was still there, but barely. Instead, pleasure had began to fill the area that the pain had first filled. As Sid began to let out tiny mewls of pleasure, Diego quickened his pace. This caused Sid to become louder. He let out a series of moans and whimpers that Diego drank in. Diego made it a goal then and there to find out all the amazingly delicious sounds that Sid could make, starting now.

"Diego!"Sid called out and bit his lip as Diego hit a spot inside of him that sent waves of pleasure washing over him.

Diego let out a deep group at hearing his mate call out his name. This gorgeous creature that he was dominating was his and his only. If any one every tried to take Sid away from him, they would have to pry the sloth from his cold dead paws(forgive me). Sid's cries of pleasure were becoming louder and louder. He began to beg, though for what was a mystery because all one could make out from listening to him was,"Please, Diego, please!". Diego was more than happy to comply with the begging of the sloth. He began to quicken his pace immediately. He pulled out so only the tip stayed in and then plunged it back in with abandon.

Sid was in a world of pleasure he'd never experienced before, not even from eating an entire bundle of dandelions. Whenever Diego moved inside of him, he hit a spot that left him spiraling in euphoria with nothing to grip.

"Diego, please!"Sid begged.

Sid's body was being rocked with a force that he could barely handle. His arms had given out on him a while ago, leaving him leaning his upper body on the ground. His dull claws clung to the ground as he let his moans and pleas fall out, not really caring if anyone heard anymore. All that mattered was this gorgeous being towering over him, filling him, claiming every aspect of his person. All that mattered was Diego and being Diego's mate. Diego was thinking much the same about Sid at that moment.

Soon, Sid's cries began to increase in pitch. He couldn't even form words now. All he could do was rock back to meet Diego's thrust. He felt as if there was a river inside of him, and somewhere along the path of that river there was a blockage. The waters were getting higher, and soon…he was going to overthrow. He didn't try to hide this from Diego.

"D…Diego!I'm gonna…I need to! Please, Diego!" Sid called out helplessly.

"It's okay, Sid. I know what you need. Don't hold back. Let it go! I'm right behind you!"Diego said while continuing his thrusts and placing licks over every part of Sid that he could reach.

Sid let out a loud groan and finally scream out, "Diego!" before his walls tightened around Diego and the river inside of him finally overflowed. He came in quick spurts, covering his stomache and ground. The tightening of Sid's already impossible tight channel around him was enough to send Diego toppling over the edge. He gave Sid a couple more quick thrusts before letting out a loud growl and biting down lightly on Sid's neck enough to draw blood and leave a mark. Now the whole world would know that Sid was his and his alone.

The two slumped down against each other. Sid turned his head to look at Diego as their breath came down and began to settle. Diego gave a small smile and Sid gave his largest one in reply. They moved together more tightly. Sid winced as he moved, and a look of concern passed over Diego's face. Sid noticed and waved a hand as if to brush it off.

"Sorry I bit you."Diego said in a quiet tone as he lapped at the wound lightly. Sid giggled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides…I kind of liked it. It felt like you wer…claiming me as yours." Sid blushed(yes, sloths blush) and looked down.

"Well, well, well, looks like I bagged myself a rather kinky sloth. Jackpot!"Diego joked.

"Yeah, welll…,"Sid smiled and thought for a second, "Diego…I love you."

"I love you too Sid."Diego replied lovingly.

* * *

Hey peoples! Review if you want.

The reason of the title is because while writing this, this song just came on. I thought it fit the ending rather well, so…yeah.


End file.
